Block Fortress: Version History
__TOC__ April 11, 2017 - Version 1.6.3 Fixed a bug with the look and shoot sensitivity sliders. April 6, 2017 - Version 1.6.2 Bug fixes and stability improvements. January 26, 2017 - Version 1.6.1 Bug fixes and minor improements. December 14, 2016 - Version 1.6 *Deck the halls with a limited-time Christmas theme! *Take the battle to the depths of the ocean with an all new underwater map. *New weapons: grenade launcher, flame thrower, and devastator. *New equipment: grappling hook. *New turret: nerve gas launcher *Enhanced sky, vegetation and water graphics. *Increased frame rate to 60 fps on most devices. *Realistic soft terrain lighting effects. *Increased the field of view. *Improved multiplayer experience (decreased lag) *Optimized save game files *Bug fixes and optimizations June 10, 2015 - Version 1.5.1 Sorry about the bugs in the previous update everyone! In this version: *Added a new lift line block - a motorized zip line that propels your character upwards *Fixed a bug that wouldn't allow you to build bases in arena mode *Fixed a bug with scaling costs of mining blocks in survival mode *Minor bug fixes and stability improvements May 27, 2015 - Version 1.5 Thank you everyone for continuing to play Block Fortress! In this update: * Changed game icon. *added a new player vs. player arena mode! Build or download a custom map and compete in epic battles with up to four players using GameCenter *added tons of new equipment, including a shrink ray, antigravity gun, jet pack, cloaking device, and more! *get around your base faster with new zip line blocks! *expand your view of the battlefield with a new third-person camera *all character and enemy models look even better now *added jumping and crouching *new and improved clouds, sun, moon, and sky graphics *new plant blocks added to terrain *you can now enable floating blocks in sandbox mode *you can now reload a map when placing your barracks to regenerate the terrain *made it easier to paint blocks the same color as a previously painted block *you can now rate loaded maps at the end of a multiplayer game *enabled iPhone 6 and iPhone 6+ full screen resolution *fixed a but with manually reloading your weapons *major performance optimizations *minor bug fixes September 13, 2014 - Version 1.4.4 *iOS8 fixes May 8, 2014 - Version 1.4.3 *Minor bug fixes. March 13, 2014 - Version 1.4.2 Sorry about the doors, guys - we got them fixed for real this time! *Fixed doors that would becom invisible after saving a game several times. *Fixed doors taking damage from some of your own weapons *Fixed jump pack equipment so it jumps long distances again. *Fixed a bug where tutorial blurbs weren't showing up. March 7, 2014 - Version 1.4.1 *Fixed a bug that would cause doors to be invisible when loading a game. *Fixed a bug in the apperance of a selected turret's firing arc. March 1, 2014 - Version 1.4 *Added advanced terrain lighting *Added a new glass block *Added a new fence block (a wall that can be shot through) *Added a new TNT block (can be detonated and explodes on death) *Added new automatic door blocks *Fixed some crashing issues *Fixed a bug with downloading, deleting, and rating online bases *Fixed distorted screenshots of bases *Other minor bugfixes November 25, 2013 - Version 1.3.9 *Fixed a sync error that would occur when inviting two or more people to a multiplayer game. November 14, 2013 - Version 1.3.8 *Fixed a bug that could prevent matches with more than 2 players from connecting or starting. *Fixed a bug that would cause the game to get out of sync and disconnect in multiplayer matches when someone had an ammo mod equipped. October 22, 2013 - Version 1.3.7 *Fixed a crash when building or trying to open a map in co-op mode. *Minor bug fixes. September 23, 2013 - Version 1.3.6 Sorry to all of the iOS 5 users! A bug slipped through that caused the game to crash on start up for you. This should be fixed now. September 21, 2013 - Version 1.3.5 September 19, 2013 - Version 1.3.4 September 3, 2013 - Version 1.3.3 July 26, 2013 - Version 1.3.2 Just some more bug fixes: July 18, 2013 - Version 1.3.1 Fixed a bug that would cause display issues for iPhone 4, iPod Touch 4, iPhone 3gs, and iPade 1. Also fixed a bug in how the data was being submitted to the leaderboards in co-op mode. Sorry guys... And in case you missed it, co-op multiplayer is finally here! July 17, 2013 - Version 1.3 After a ton of work, it's finally done - co-op multiplayer is here!!! May 20, 2013 - Version 1.2.3 Sorry guys! An unfinished version of co-op slipped into the last update... It's coming, but not quite ready yet! May 20, 2013 - Version 1.2.2 Just one more hotfix to address some bugs in the last update... Then co-op multiplayer - we promise! May 13, 2013 - Version 1.2.1 Just a quick update to fix a few new bugs: May 1, 2013 - Version 1.2 April 11, 2013 - Version 1.1 Thanks again to all of you for making Block Fortress such a success! We've still got a bunch more things planned for this game. For now, enjoy these extra features and bug fixes, and we'll continue to work on adding the big stuff you've been asking for... including co-op multiplayer! March 11, 2013 - Version 1.0.1 First, we'd like to thank everyone for downloading Block Fortress! We're reading all of your comments and have a ton of updates in store for this game. Before we get to the big stuff though, we wanted to get this hotfix out ASAP to address a few of the more common issues people have been mentioning. * fixed a bug that would cause some units to spawn underground, preventing you from killing all the enemies in a level and moving on in survival mode *major optimizations to help with occasional memory crashes *fixed several other bugs that could have caused crashes *added an option to play survival on an easier difficulty (see the note in the “About Survival Mode” section of the guide for more information) *fixed the screen jerkiness when shooting your weapon and looking around *added an individual option to adjust the screen sensitivity when shooting *added game options to the pause window *added iCloud support to sync your character's level, crafted mods, and rare resources in the options screen *added a tutorial button info prompt *increased up/down look angle *increased the hp of terrain blocks significantly *slightly increased the firing arcs for most turrets *repositioned the attack button on widescreen devices *changed the way data is stored, mitigating some of the memory crashes on low gen devices during a save Stay tuned! There's more coming soon! March 1, 2013 - Version 1.00 Block Fortress was released. Category:Pages needing content